Kody the Shadow
Appearance Kody resembles a linx, his fur is light peach, his muzzle is cream, his apparel is a black and gray striped long sleeved shirt, black tight jeans, and black boots. he will sometimes wear a black baseball cap, and instead of a long sleeve shirt, a black and green striped T-Shirt and a long sleeved black shirt underneath. Biography Kody is a living doll; he was made by a solar named Blizzard, who practiced voodoo, and possessed objects, and people for a living. since he is just a doll, he can not do many things, but he can still speak by magic. Kody is known best for his mischievous behavior and pleasure in scaring others. his favorite hobbies are watching horror films, trolling on the internet, and picking on his fellow shadow brethren. Izrazz and Khloe witnessed Kody's birth, they were fascinated by the idea of a living doll. when Kody opened his eyes, he wasn't the least bit interested in Blizzard, and wanted to explore the outside world. he met Izrazz and Khloe, who were talking in the bushes. they all became close friends, and Izrazz took Kody under his wing and watched over him, making sure he was ok. Khloe would visit them when she had time off from work. Kody was very happy with his new friends, and felt comfortable with Izrazz, and only kept his secrets with him, along with his hopes and dreams. one afternoon, Kody wanted to go see what it was like in the city; he liked how populated it was, and seeing other people made him glad. he saw a resturant that many people were going into, so he followed them inside. he overheard a couple saying how wonderful the food smelled every time they came here, but when Kody tried to sniff, he couldn't smell anything. he sighed and looked around, looking for someone to talk to. he spotted a young man and his mother, eating and having a deep conversation with each other. it was Keith and his mother, Heloise. Kody sat at a table close to them and watched Keith. Keith suddenly became sad from his conversation and excused himself to go to the bathroom. he left, and Kody quietly followed him. he wanted to know why he was upset. Keith covered his face and started to cry, and as Kody opened the door, Keith turned away, wiping his tears and tried to hide his feelings. Kody asked what was wrong, and Keith put on a fake smile, stating that he was fine, and he took care of his buisness. Kody could tell something was wrong, and he was now fully interested in Keith, and he was not going to leave him alone until he knew why Keith was troubled. Keith budged and told Kody everything, and started to cry even harder then before. Kody hugged Keith until he felt better; they got weird looks from other people, but they didn't notice or even care what anyone thought. Keith thanked Kody and left the bathroom. Kody went back to his table and continued to watch Keith. the next time they met, Keith looked content, and Kody felt good that Keith was feeling better. he began to talk to Keith, asking how his day was. Keith and Kody laughed and talked to eachother for hours; Kody felt like they would be the best of friends. Kody began to fall in love with Keith, and Keith the same. when Kody asked Keith out on a date, Keith happily accepted. he took Keith to the new arcade that had just opened. Keith had a blast at the arcade, but Kody had no interest in the games. he was just happy watching Keith play and beat everyone's high scores. when people crowded to watch, Kody hissed and kept them away, he wanted to be with Keith without anybody crowding them. Keith kissed Kody and hugged him, telling him that he had fun. Kody felt like he was in heaven. he had two great friends, and a wonderful boyfriend. the next day, Kody invited him over to his house, where Izrazz and Khloe were making breakfast. Keith questioned Kody, and pointed out that he couldn't eat with a sewn mouth. this irritated Kody and he snarled at Keith, turning away and walking into the kitchen with Izrazz. Khloe helped Izrazz make french toast, and she put the plates on the table. Izrazz' plate of french toast was taken by Kody, as he wanted to try and eat it. he didn't know it was Izrazz' plate, until Keith caught him. he yelled at Kody for taking Izrazz' french toast, and Kody became sad. he put the plate back, and Izrazz ate his french toast. Kody apologized to Izrazz for taking his plate, and Izrazz told him it was not a problem. Keith and Kody's relationship had its ups and downs, but eventually, Kody moved out of Izrazz' house to live with Keith. Kody was soon contacted by Blizzard that he wanted him to meet his new siblings. Blizzard had made 3 other dolls, Sullivan, Sheila, and Larry. Sheila was excited to meet her older brother, and ran up to hug him as soon as he arrived. Larry and Sullivan were happy to meet Kody, but they were not as extreme as Sheila was. Kody had a secret lover on the side, and when Keith left to go back to live with his mobian friends, he let the person live with him, acting as if him and Keith never had anything. Friends Izrazz and Kody became close friends soon after Kody was made. they shared a lot of interests, preferably scaring people and pissing them off. Kody's relationship with Izrazz was special. he treated Kody like a brother, watching over him and protecting him from harm. Trivia *When Kody speaks, his lips do not move. this is because his mouth is sewn on. Category:Males Category:Shadow Category:Heroes